Mi pequeño tesoro
by LectoraNocturna
Summary: Quería ser una heroína y acabe siendo una villana, intente rescatar personas y acabe matándolas, intente amar y acabo odiándome de por vida. Estoy maldita y aunque quise cambiar eso, justo eso es lo que no puedo cambiar...
1. Prologo: ¡Cuidado con la espada!

El pequeño tesoro

Prólogo

¡Cuidado con la espada!

Esa noche llovía, fue una de las peores tormentas que se había envuelto toda La Tierra Media...Los truenos resonaban con tal ferocidad que imitaban a los antiguos dragones escupe-fuego, los ríos arrasaban los campos de trigo, vid y olivo como si de lava se tratase...Lo recuerdo muy bien era la peor noche de su vida.

-Empuja cariño, Empuja-Dentro de un pequeño granero, una mujer estaba dando a luz

-Venga el último esfuerzo-Un grito desgarrador procedente de la parturienta rompió el cielo en dos y después un llanto de bebe.- Es una niña, ¡Es una niña!-Los gritos de la comatrona resonaron por todo el vecindario, una nueva descendiente había nacido y eso era motivo de alegría y júbilo...Pero esa noche era distinta, esa noche la luna se tiñó de rojo.

Los orcos atacaron el pequeño pueblo cerca de Vale quemando cosechas, blandiendo sus enormes y grotescas armas contra la carne inocente de origen humano llenando las calle de un río rojo sangre que se diluía con aquella llovizna torrencial de primavera reduciendo millones de vidas a la nada...Convirtiendo todo a cenizas,excepto una insignificante vida que había sobrevivido porque la habían ocultado debajo de una pila de cadáveres aún desangrándose, dejando el pelo de un color carmesí imborrable.

Cuando la encontraron aún estaba viva, débil pero viva estaba hambrienta, sucia y olía a cadáver pero aún respiraba, poco, pero respiraba, solo tenia 3 días y ya estaba sola, huérfana de padre y madre. La acogió Blenyc of the Woses, un guerrero campal ya retirado pues fue el quien la encontró llorando y la bautizó como Onoen of the Woses.

La niña creció hasta alcanzar los seis años de edad, Blenyc que era el segundo hijo de los Woses decidió vivir en el bosque,según él prefería ser ermitaño a monje de alguna extraña religión. Enseñó a la joven Onoen dos simples reglas: La primera, Haz lo que te dicta tu corazón y la segunda: Piensa dos veces y actúa una. Blenyc obligó a la joven a aprender dos lengua más que la humana, la de los elfos y la de los enanos. La joven intentó aprender las dos pero solo consiguió aprender una a la perfección, mientras que la otra se le atravesaba siempre. La lengua de los enanos era mucho más difícil de lo que aparentaba. Onoen recibía clases de como ser una buena esposa, pero lo que a ella le interesaba era aprender el oficio de su padre, ella quería ser guerrera.

Allí estaba otra vez él, en ese campo de batalla escuchando aquel discurso, el ultimo discurso.

-¡Está será la última batalla!, os lo aseguro-Dijo su general a lomos de aquel impresionante semental negro que golpeaba la tierna una y otra vez-Después de estos camaradas volveremos a casa con nuestras esposas-Los gritos de júbilo mezclado con la testosterona se oyeron a kilómetros ,sin embargo Blenyc estaba nervioso, inquieto, algo iba mal lo presentía dentro de el, su instinto, se lo estaba diciendo a gritos así que cogió lo más fuerte que pudo su escudo y su espada y cerro los ojos...Silencio... Sólo escuchaba aquel asqueroso silencio antes de la batalla, respiro con lentitud y sus odios percibieron un sonido extraño equivalente a un millón de abejas alzando el vuelo a la ver-¡Flechas!-Alerto pero ya era tarde,alzó la cabeza al cielo y pudo observar como las flechas simulaban las gotas de lluvia hasta caer violentamente contra sus camaradas. Se oyeron gritos desgarradores uno tras otro pero las flechas no paraban de caer, los cuerpo de la comitiva caían a pares uno tras otro, gritaban y se retorcían suplicado piedad pero las flechas no paraban. Cuando la tormenta paro, levanto la vista tímidamente su escudo y vio la nada, todos muertos millones de personas desangradas en el suelo y los orcos rematando a los moribundos...Entonces lo diviso un orco le había visto moverse, sabia que estaría muerte en cuestión de segundos así que cerro los ojos esperando su final-¡Disparen!-Oyó entre las tinieblas...

Un grito retumbo en aquel ático-¡Puta pesadilla!-Maldijo el ex-soldado, se levanto lentamente, y noto que los años pasaban demasiado deprisa para su gusto. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y le dolía cada cicatriz, decidió fumar para intentar relajarse últimamente las pesadillas eran cada vez mas frecuente, si no hubiese sido por él ahora estaría criando malvas- pensó mientras encendía su pipa y se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana, tomo una gran calada dejando que el humo viajara por su boca y por la laringe y luego lo expulso abriendo lentamente los ojos.

La vio estaba allí, Onoen estaba practicando con la espada, bueno mejor dicho con un palo contra un tronco antiguo, su pelo brillaba con la luz de la luna igual que el día en que la conoció debajo de dos cadáveres, desde su ático podía ver la mirada de Onoen esos ojos marrón claros que cuando él se reflejaba en su pupila se le llenaban de admiración y orgullo, un orgullo que le ponía enfermo,sabía que el no era merecedor de ese orgullo...el único superviviente...el único cobarde que no dio su vida en la batalla.

Cuando bajo a la planta baja ella seguía practicando ¿Qué intentaba demostrar? No poseía ni la fuerza ni la habilidad para empuñar una espada sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos así que decidió intervenir-¡Onoen! ¿Qué coño haces?-Ella soltó corriendo su ''espada'' y agacho la cabeza con arrepentimiento

-Padre, yo no quiero ser esposa, quiero ser espadachín como tú-Blenyc la miro con odio, ¿Ser espadachín?

-No, El arte de la espada no es juego de niños, Onoen, No son como los cuentos, puedes morir-Ella iba a protestar, pero Blenyc no la dejo ni hablar cuando recogió el palo que Onoen estaba utilizando como espada y la golpeo tres veces seguidas haciendo que cayeran contra el suelo y su pelo rojizo cubriera su cara, sin embargo a pesar de aquella tunda, se levanto se aparto el pelo de la caray le volvió a mirar

-¿Sigues queriendo ser espadachina?-Dijo el ex-soldado alzando el palo al aire

-Si.-Dijo-Adelante pegame, no me importa se que en el momento que coja un arma alguien me matara con otra...

Un silencio se apodero del bosque y Blenyc arrojo el palo marchándose de vuelta a la cama-Mañana comienza tu entrenamiento, cuando salga el sol te quiero ver despierta.-Blenyc recapacito un momento, No poseía técnica ni fuerza pero si el espíritu guerrero y noble que él nunca podría tener.


	2. Tú no me caes bien, yo no te caigo bien

**Capítulo 1:Tú no me caes bien, yo no te caigo bien ¡Estúpido caballo!**

Onoen siguió creciendo, ya hacía dieciocho años desde que la había encontrado Blency y gracias a él había aprendido el arte de la espada, conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano. Esa mañana a Onoen se le habían pegado las sabanas al cuerpo.

-¡Onoen! perezosa aprendiza, mueve tu culo nos vamos a Valls-Se oía desde la parte de abajo de la casa.

-Si, maestro-Contesto veloz la muchacha rápidamente se fue a por su ropa una túnica corta de color verde que caía hasta por encima de la rodilla, esa túnica tenia una franja de un verde mas oscuro rodeando el borde, poseía también unos pantalones anchos de color negro en un tono azabache muy oscuro que estaba por dentro de dos altas botas marrones de cuero con un gran cinturón negro alrededor de la cadera para definiría, allí como no enfundaba a Worses. Bajo casi volando por las escaleras hasta que diviso a su padre afuera preparando una montura.

-Partimos hacia Valls-Dijo lanzandola cuatro cantimploras -Rellena,son dos horas a trote ligero. Ella salio dispara hacia dentro de la casa para rellenarlas, le encantaba montar a caballo a veces cogía el caballo de su maestro y cabalgaba a la luz de la luna...-Me gustaría tener uno propio-Pensó en voz alta.

-A eso vamos a Valls,ya es hora de que tengas uno-Dijo su maestro apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Blency conducía aquel caballo mientras que Onoen se agarraba al cuerpo de su maestro, la verdad le gustaba poco, ella quería agarrar las riendas pero se tenia que contentar con agarrarse ella al cuerpo de su maestro para no caer del caballo. Onoen respiro hondo, le gustaba el olor que emanaba su maestro era una mezcla entre distintas flores y bayas salvajes del Bosque verde, Onoen solo había conocido a Blency y a los animales del bosque, se pregunto como serian los habitantes de Valls...y volvió a respirar, ese olor la embriagaba pero una cosa tenia clara Onoen, sentía mas que admiración por su maestro. Sacudio su cabeza para borrar ese tipo de pensamiento su amo le había enseñado que esos enredos solo traían dolor de cabeza

Llegaron Valls una pequeño pueblo lleno de vida, en las calles niños correteando por las estrechas callejuelas gastando más de una broma a un pobre mercader que lo único que intentaba era poder hacer un buen negocio. La chica se quedó mirando embobada todas y cada una de las cosas que ocurrían en esa ciudad. La primera vez para todo es el momento más emocionante de una persona, conoces cosas que jamás pensabas que podrías descubrir, entablabas conversación con desconocidos que podrían convertirse en tus mejores amigos o incluso encontrar algún arma que en un futuro no muy lejano te pudiera servir de ayuda.

-¡Onoen!-Grito Blency-Escucha tú te compraras tu propio caballo así que toma-Le lanzó un saquito marrón lleno de monedas-Con esto lo harás, se llama Dinero, con esto intercambias las cosas que quieres ...-Y vio como su maestro se alejaba con un paso energético-¡Onoen!El establo esta por ahí!-Gritó-¡Nos vemos cuando el sol se ponga!

Onoen al principio caminaba insegura, mirando a todo a su alrededor no había ni arboles ni arbusto,ni si quiera animales les habían sustituido por casa, senderos de piedra y un millón de tiendas donde vendrían ropa,oro, joyas y mil artefactos y cachivaches

-¡Eh muñeca!-grito un hombre

-¡Pelirroja!-Secundo un hombre, Que estaba sentado juntó al primero en un banco de piedra.

Onoen busco quien la llamaba y vio a dos chicos morenos el derecho más bajito que el izquierdo el derecho estaba cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza mientras el izquierdo estaba impoluto pero cuando sonreía le faltaban todos los dientes.

-¿Qué te parece si te vienes con nosotros a mi casa?-Preguntó el hombre desdentado

-¿Qué?-Preguntó ella mientras observaba como los dos se acercaban.

-Seguro que te lo pasas bien..-Dijo uno que la agarro de la muñeca.

-¡Pare me hace daño!-Gimió de dolor la pelirroja, Onoen estaba asustada tanto como confusa¿Que querían de ella?-Tome mi dinero pero déjeme en paz-Bramó Onoen

-¡Oh, por el dinero no te preocupes luego lo cogeremos primero te queremos a ti!-Decía uno de los hombre mientras introducía su mano por la entrepierna de la muchacha. Ella gritó pero nadie podía oírla o eso parecía pues los aldeanos no atendían a sus ruegos y suplicas.

-¡Alto ahí!-Gritó una voz autoritaria y como si de marionetas se tratase soltaron a la muchacha bruscamente haciendo que se cayera al suelo.-Largaos insensatos-Dijo alzando el basto que sujetaba y ello se fuero por donde habían venido habiendo una cómica marcha militar.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto agachándose había donde estaba la chica, Llevaba una túnica gris y un sombrero grande y picudo a juego, y entremedias una barba larga de color blanca por lo años. Extendió la mano para verificar si la joven estaba bien pero esta vez Onoen respondió dando un manotazo a la mano del anciano-Tranquila...Te ayudare a encontrar un caballo.

Onoen abrió los ojos ¿Cómo sabía lo que necesitaba?-Soy mago, mi nombre es Gandalf, el Gris dijo en voz alta.

-Muchísimas gracias, Gandalf -Se abalanzo sobre el, estaba confusa y muy mareada quería llorar pero no lo hizo los guerreros no lloran le había dicho Blency, sin embargo Gandalf correspondió el abrazó y le ayudo a levantarse...

Llegaron al establo,ella miro entre los caballo y no encontró nada que le gustase, eran demasiado bobos, endebles o simplemente cobardes.

-¿Qué pasa Onoen?-Dijo Gandalf

-Ninguno, me interesa. Entonces a lo lejos se oyó un griterío al parecer un caballo se había desbocado y nadie era capaz de tranquilizarle. Onoen no dudo ni un minuto y se puso enfrente del caballo, era un ejemplar negro había escapado de Mordor.-Tranquilo-Dijo ella mientras intentaba montarse en el sin embargo el se alzo en dos patas golpeándola

-¡Estúpido Caballo! Tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto pero si no te doman te van a sacrificar cabezón -Dijo mientras se levantaba y volvía a por el. Con el paso del tiempo y varias caídas consiguió salir del establo montada en él, y con el bolsillo lleno de monedas, cuando se dio cuenta salio corriendo con una sonrisa en la boca , si se daba tiempo llegaría a tiempo con su maestro

-Creo que te llamare Cabezón.


End file.
